


Big Hero 6 Reacts--Ships

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Sibling Incest, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

Hi, guys! I'm here with a brand new chapter story about how Big Hero 6 reacts to various ships (relationships) in their fandom! I won't be including Baymax, sadly, because I probably would suck at his characterization.. as for updates, they will be painfully slow, just like the updates with my other stories.. I'm so sorry for making you guys have to wait, I feel so bad!

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! Oh, before I forget, I'll try to get another chapter of 'Oh, Broken Angel...' up by this weekend! :) Thank you to all my readers who are supporting me! I love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

Kay-Kay stares at her computer screen in boredom, trying to find something to do. Twitter is boring, Facebook is boring, even Wattpad doesn't have any activity going on for her. Her parents had banned her from Tumblr after discovering the heaping amount of porn (even though she's practically 18), so that's completely out of the question. She sighs and searches YouTube for any interesting videos, or any new ones that her favorite channels uploaded.

Nope, still no such luck.

Running her hands through her hair and groaning in frustration, she then looks up at the screen and goes onto Facebook one more time, looking on the chat box to see if her "victims" are online.

Perfect, all of them are.

Starting up a group chat titled 'Slumber Party', she giggles evilly and invites her friends in.

"Kay-Kay Smith: Hey, guys! Come on over, I have something to show you. >;)"

After waiting a few seconds, messages start popping up.

"Tadashi Hamada: Why...? :/

Hiro Hamada: Do you have something to show us? Is it another one of your horror stories? Cuz the last one kept me up all night..

Robert Callaghan: -_- Go to sleep, you three, it's 11:35.

Cass Hamada: Yeah, don't you have school tomorrow, dear?"

Kay-Kay rolls her eyes at that message.

"Kay-Kay Smith: No, Cass, it's the weekend.. you guys know I pull all-nighters on the weekends.

Cass Hamada: That's not good at all, sweetie, you need sleep.

GoGo Tomago: You guys are blowing up my phone! -_- Just explain before I toss it out the window!

Kay-Kay Smith: Come on, guys! Please!

Honey Lemon: What do you need to show us?

Kay-Kay Smith: I'll explain it all when you guys get here, now please just come over!"

Kay-Kay then closes the chat and logs off of Facebook. Soon after, she hears the doorbell ring. Dashing downstairs, she flings it open and pulls all of them inside. "Hey, glad you came, now come on, come on, come on, come on!"

Tadashi quirks an eyebrow as he's pulled inside, yanking his arm from her hand. "First, tell us what this is about."

The rest nod in agreement.

"I want to see your guys' reaction to discovering... ships!"

 


	3. Chapter 3

"You want us to react to boats?" Wasabi asks, quirking an eyebrow.

Kay-Kay slaps her forehead and groans. "No, not those types of ships! Fandom ships!"

They just look at her, even more confused than ever. Kay-Kay rolls her eyes and then gestures upstairs.

~*~

The gang--minus Baymax--enters the small but spacious room. Wasabi darts his eyes around her room anxiously. "Man, do you ever clean up around here?"

"Eh, sometimes." Kay-Kay answers nonchalantly, sitting at her desk. Going onto Google, she searches up "shipping in fandom". "Alright, here's the definition of 'shipping in fandom': 'the act of supporting or wishing for a particular romantic relationship — that is, a het (different-sex), slash (male/male), femslash (female/female), or poly (three or more partners)  **ship**  — by discussing it, writing meta about it, or creating other types of fanworks exploring it.'"

"Ohhh.." They say in unison.

"For example, people support Tadashi and Honey Lemon in a romantic relationship, therefore they 'ship' you two. But there are some other ships--in fact, there are a _**LOT**_ of ships involving you guys."

"Is that why you dragged us all the way over here? To have us discover these... _ships_  involving all of us that people supposedly support?" Krei asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"Technically, Krei, I didn't _drag_  you over here. And yes." Kay-Kay says the last part proudly. She then goes onto Archive of Our Own, the rest of the gang crowding around her.

"Let's start this show off with my personal OTP, and the ship that I've devoted most of my time into,  **Hidashi**."


	4. Chapter 4

Work: In progress (I need to find a fic that they can react to. Comment with suggestions?)

"Hi-what-shi?" Hiro asks, one eyebrow quirking.

"Hidashi.. it's, uhh... it's Hiro and Tadashi.. in a relationship... together.. romantically.." Kay-Kay says hesitantly, rubbing the back of her neck.

Tadashi and Hiro gawk at her, then look at each other, then look back at her.

"Wait, _**what**_? There are people out there who support my nephews in a relationship?! And you are one of them?" Cass suddenly interjects, hands going to her hips as she glares at the 17-year-old girl in the swivel chair, eyes seeming to bore into Kay-Kay's head.

The girl gulps nervously and nods. "Y-Yeah.. but it's not real, none of it is really happening!"

Cass softens up a bit, although still a bit tense. "Okay.. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Kay-Kay, always the easily-forgiving one, nods in understanding. "I swear, it may sound weird and inappropriate-"

" ** _Highly_** inappropriate." Tadashi bites, obviously not amused.


End file.
